nijiiro_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoya Matsunaga
is one of the four male protagonists of the Nijiiro Days series. He is popular and was a playboy who used to play around with several girls, but this changes after he falls in love with and becomes Mari's boyfriend later on. He is more commonly known as . Appearance Mattsun is tall and of average build, who is portrayed as a handsome man due to being very popular among girls. He has straight, slightly messy, neck-length red hair, which he occasionally wears into a ponytail. He has blue eyes, and is often depicted in his school uniform or casual clothing when outside of school. Personality Mattsun has a narcissistic personality, stating that he thinks that he is really cool, and he constantly flirts with other girls and has an aura that attracts girls. But he is very caring, and cares mostly for his friends and is also overprotective of his little sister, Nozomi. He is also flashy but is understanding of situations and has quite good patience. After falling in love with Mari, he decides to stop playing around with girls for mostly her sake, but also because he realized how half-hearted he was about going out with girls. It is also slightly hinted that he might have a "M" side, just like his sister Nozomi. Relationships Mari Tsutsui When they first met, Mattsun told Mari to give him chocolates using his "attractive" charm. However, this didn't work as Mari hates men and she coldly rejected him, which surprised Mattsun. Right after, she spat at him, and they both grew to dislike each other to a degree. After this event, they argue every time they meet each other and Mari tends to scratch his face a lot. Mattsun started calling her "Spit Woman" and Mari began addressing him as a creep or someone who is gross. When Mattsun kissed her "accidentally," she became very pissed at him and began avoiding him. However, Mattsun considered her cute in spite of her harsh behavior towards him, hinting his slightly "M" personality according to himself. After this, he slowly develops feelings for her but still gets annoyed by her from time to time. However, he often ends up dreaming about her and he has come to love her to the point where he doesn't even mind when she insults him, thinking it's just cute. Mattsun has stated that despite her harsh behavior and short-tempered personality, he can't help loving her since she also has moments of weakness. He also protected her when she got hit on by other guys. Since he is in love with Mari, he tries to be friendlier and flirt with her, which she coldly rejects. When he "confesses" to her, she just tells him to "quit saying creepy stuff." This means that Mari doesn't believe him since he was playing around with girls. She and Anna even saw Mattsun with another girl trying to kiss him. However, after meeting Mari's brother, her brother explains Mari's past and most likely why she hates men. He then tells Mari's brother about his feelings toward Mari. Afterwards, Mattsun confesses to Mari that he is seriously in love with her, and that he will stop playing around with other girls. She decides to believe him even though she is well aware that he was playing around before. After the confession, Mari is seen being friendlier towards him, changing his name from "Gross Bastard" to his real name on her phone. However, even after this, Mari doesn't give him so much attention as she is very devoted to Anna, much to Mattsun's disappointment, but he tries to be with her as much as possible, much to her chagrin. Later in the manga, when Mari is feeling down, Mattsun is there to comfort and hug her, to which she doesn't actually mind and accepts. She also feels comfortable enough to cry on his chest. She explained her past to him and he understood this, referring to the time when Mattsun stated that he would wait for the time when Mari would tell him about her past, as he didn't want to force her. Mattsun then told her that he will treasure Mari, with Mari blushing in response. This proves that she also may have feelings for him, and she later starts to slowly reciprocate Mattsun's feelings. Natsuki Hashiba Mattsun probably considers Natsuki as one of his closest friends. They are on good terms and Natsuki feels comfortable practicing to confess with him. Mattsun supports Natsuki's relationship Anna and tries to make so many opportunities for them as possible. Mattsun, like the other boys sometimes teases Natsuki. Keiichi Katakura Keiichi is another good friend of Mattsun. Keiichi is most likely who he considers his best friend out of them all. He accepts Keiichi for who he is but can sometimes get irritated when he brings out his whip due to Keiichi's tendencies to BDSM, however, he usually encourages him to play new techniques on Natsuki. When Keiichi was feeling down due to his own personality, Mattsun, with the help of the other boys, supported him, as he doesn't want him to change, accepting him for who he is. However, after Nozomi fell in love with Keiichi, Mattsun is seen scolding Keiichi very often, getting very angry at him when he talks or is with Nozomi alone. Despite this, they are still very good friends, as they are seen hanging out very often, going out to play karaoke and just regularly going out on the streets. Tsuyoshi Naoe Tsuyoshi and Mattsun are also on good terms. Despite that they haven't interacted much, Mattsun considers Tsuyoshi one of his closest friends and someone he can rely on. He occasionally copies Tsuyoshi's homework. Nozomi Matsunaga Nozomi is Mattsun's younger sister by two years. He cares for her deeply and is overprotective of her, and he seems to have a sister complex. He gets very irritated when boys get near her and doesn't want to make Nozomi sad. However, despite this, he only sees her a precious family member and they are on good terms. Gallery 991326802 4246ebc5 BFA0EC95BC29.jpg Volume10.png|Mattsun and Mari mattsuun.jpg Trivia *He's good at making chocolates *His favorite food is fried shrimp. *His least favorite food is spicy things. *His favorite sport is baseball. *He is a good singer and can play guitar. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students